Frostbitten Love
by xAstroBoyx
Summary: Ever wonder what the aftermath was like when Sato saved Takagi from the bomb explosion? In this story, i give my take on it! Takagi is suffering from frostbite, and Sato stays at his apartment to help him recover. It will contain adult themes later on! I'm going to exaggerate a lot of the medical parts, because i am not a doctor. You've been warned! XD Reviews are welcome! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is based off "The Life-Threatening Broadcast of Love" arc. The manga chapters are 804-808, and the anime episodes are 681-683. In this story, I give my own twist on what I imagine happened during the month gap where Takagi had frostbite, and how the aftermath went. It may turn M rated in future chapters, but for now, here it is! Please review and any constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks and enjoy! Also, this story mostly centers on Takagi and Sato, so you know what to expect! ^_^**

**(I don't own Detective Conan obviously. I am simply an overly attached fan! XD)**

(Prologue)

With only several minutes before detonation, Miwako Sato sat in a helicopter alongside Inspector Megure desperately searching the skies for her co-worker and lover, Wataru Takagi. Ever since he got kidnapped, each passing second felt unbearable. Sato knew all too well the dark and painful feeling of losing someone she loves to a bomb explosion. Ever since she put the death of her late lover, Jinpei Matsuda behind her, she swore to herself that she wouldn't allow Takagi to meet the same fate as he did.

Sato stared intently out her window to see if Takagi was anywhere in sight. "_Takagi-kun.. please.. where are you?!" _Sato franticly thought to herself.

"S-snow! It just started snowing!" Inspector Megure noticed as he spoke to headquarters.

"Superintendent! How is it on your end? Is there any snow in the footage of Takagi-kun?!" Sato practically shouted out of anxiety.

"I-it's snowing there too!" Chiba confirmed to Sato and Megure.

Sato felt a sense of relief with this new piece of information. "_We must be close then! There isn't a second to lose.. We WILL find him!" _

Time had passed, and headquarters confirmed that there was less than two minutes before detonation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sato looked down and spotted Takagi on top of a two-story building all tied up and looking extremely weak and at his limit.

"I found him! Right side of the helicopter! Directly below us!"

Megure informed this news to headquarters. "We've found Takagi! He's located in the neighborhood of Komamae's third district! There are no accomplices!"

The helicopter tried to land, but Megure noted that the draft of the helicopter would result in Takagi being blown off the board and hanged due to the rope wrapped around his neck. With her quick thinking and reckless approach, Sato knew she was the only one who would be able to save Takagi.

"Inspector, use the megaphone to evacuate the civilians!" Sato took her headset off and opened the door of the helicopter on her side and prepared to jump.

"Huh? H-Hey, Sato? What are you..Sato?!" Inspector Megure tried to reason with her, but Sato jumped before he could stop her. Luckily, Sato landed in a pile of snow that managed to break her fall. Takagi watched in disbelief as Sato fell from the sky with her panties in full view. He surely thought he had officially lost it.

"Takagi!"

"Huh?" Takagi looked up and realized he wasn't hallucinating when he realized Sato had actually jumped out of a helicopter to come and rescue him.

"Head to the left! Don't move!" she ordered.

Takagi did as he was told, and Sato shot a bullet that cut the rope that was wrapped around his neck.

With only 10 seconds before detonation, Sato acted as fast as she could. She threw herself and Takagi onto the bottom floor of the two-story building to try and survive the explosion. Surely enough, the bomb went off, and Megure watched from above. He shouted to Takagi and Sato to make sure they made it out alive.

Takagi opened his eyes to see Sato lying on top of him. He was completely stunned by the fact that they actually made it out alive.

Sato sat up and blushed. "Is my Wataru alive?" she asked lovingly and with joy.

Takagi replied a bit dazed. "Ah yes..somehow.."

"I'm so glad!" Sato happily exclaimed as she wailed her legs in the air like an overjoyed schoolgirl.

"We better get out of here before-" Takagi began to speak as large pieces of rubble came falling down from the explosion.

Without a moments thought, Sato instinctively followed her heart and passionately pressed her lips against his. Takagi's eyes grew wide as he tried to process what was happening. After a moment, Sato broke free and smiled at him.

"Sato-san, you're still on duty!"

"What does it matter? No one can see us anyway!" Sato began to kiss him again.

Little did Takagi and Sato realize, the camera that had been filming Takagi actually managed to fall in a position that allowed the police officers from headquarters to see what they were doing. While all the men who had massive crushes on Sato angrily watched as the two lovebirds kissed, Superintendent Matsumoto reported to Megure that Takagi and Sato were all right, and to report back to headquarters as soon as possible.

Sato broke free from kissing Takagi as she realized Megure was releasing a rope from the helicopter. Sato looked down at Takagi and could sense that he was losing consciousness.

"Takagi-kun! Hang in there! They're sending a rope down for us! You need to grab on to it!"

Takagi's skin was turning paler by the minute, and he could barely stand up. Sato helped him keep his balance as they grabbed onto the rope. Luckily, the helicopter was able to lower closer to the ground since there was no risk this time around. Takagi managed to stay conscious long enough to hang onto the rope, but once he made it into the helicopter, he collapsed into the seat.

"Head straight for the nearest hospital! Takagi needs medical attention immediately!" Megure shouted sternly to the pilot.

Sato sat next to Takagi and immediately tried to find ways to tend to him. She noticed a blanket lying under the seat, so she tenderly wrapped it around him to try to keep him warm.

"Takagi-kun! Can you hear me?" Sato asked worriedly.

Takagi opened his eyes a little and looked at her, but then he lowered his head and passed out. His breathing was very unstable and his whole body looked as though it was shivering. All these seemed like signs of hypothermia. Sato became increasingly worried.

"How far away is the nearest hospital, Inspector Megure?"

"According to the pilot, about 5 minutes."

Sato laid against Takagi to try to see if her body warmth would help at all. Tears began trickling down her eyes. She placed her hand on his pale white cheek and felt just how cold he really was. "Takagi-kun, we're taking you to a hospital." She said sadly. "They'll be able to get you back on your feet..don't you worry." Takagi was unresponsive.

Megure looked over at them with sorrow. He was aware of the close bond Takagi and Sato shared, and he knew this was a hard time. But thankfully, Takagi would receive the medical care he needed soon, so he knew it would all be okay in a matter of time.

Finally, the helicopter landed at the hospital and Sato and Megure worked together to get Takagi out. They carried him and raced into the hospital as quickly as they could.

Sato raced for the reception desk and showed the receptionist her police badge. "Police! We have a man in critical condition that needs attention immediately!"

The receptionist seemed quite surprised, but acted professionally. "C-certainly! Follow me!" Sato and Megure ran and followed the receptionist with Takagi in each arm. They managed to get the most skilled doctor available to take a look at Takagi's condition.

"Oh yes this definitely appears to be a case of hypothermia. Not only that, but he is malnourished and dehydrated. We will need to keep him here for a day or two. I can tell you right now that he will survive, but he is in critical condition, so we have to act immediately." The doctor spoke in a very professional tone.

"Alright, thank you doctor. Sato-kun, we have to report back to headquarters immediately." Megure said sternly.

Sato handed the doctor a sheet of paper with her cell phone number on it. "Call this number and give us updates on his condition okay?"

The doctor accepted the sheet of paper and nodded. "Certainly."

Sato looked down at Takagi, as he lay in bed completely unconscious. She really didn't want to leave his side, but she knew she had to leave him here so he could recover.

"_Takagi-kun, please get better soon.."_ Sato thought sadly.

And with that, Megure and Sato left the hospital and flew back to headquarters.

**And there is the prologue! Let me know what you think! :D I also would like to note for future reference, I am in no way a doctor, so I may make some things way more exaggerated than they need to be, but just go with it! Haha it's a fanfiction right? It doesn't have to make total sense! XD I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you! ^^**


	2. Painful Memories

**Here is chapter two! Things are gonna get a little spicy this time ^^ How will Sato handle her lover being in the hospital? Lets find out! :D**

Sato and Megure arrived back at headquarters around 6:00 PM. Upon arrival, Inspector Megure made the report to Superintendent Matsumoto that Takagi was recovering at Beika Central Hospital. Sato walked over to her desk with her head sadly facing down at the floor. Shiratori, Chiba, and Yumi all noticed how emotional Sato looked, so they decided to try to talk to her.

"Miwako!" Yumi said in a reluctantly cheerful voice. "H-how is Takagi-kun?"

Sato took a deep breath, and slowly looked up to make eye contact with her fellow co-workers. "Well, the doctor said he'd definitely survive, but he is suffering from hypothermia, dehydration, and malnourishment. Takagi-kun will be staying in the hospital for 1-2 days. When we brought him in the helicopter, he passed out. I've never seen him so weak before." Everyone could detect the sadness in Sato's voice.

"Will he be allowed to have visitors tonight?" Shiratori asked.

"I don't know. The doctor didn't say." Sato replied. "I'm hoping he will call and give more details on that as soon as possible."

Sato took a minute to look around her only to notice that a lot of the male officers were listening in on their conversation while blushing and looking somewhat upset. Once they saw she was looking, they awkwardly pretended to converse with one another.

"What's up with all of them?" Sato asked nonchalantly.

Shiratori, Chiba, and Yumi all looked at each other with an unknowing expression. As if they were hoping one of the three of them would be able to explain to Sato that everyone had seen her and Takagi kissing on camera, but nobody wanted to be the one to volunteer. After a few uncomfortable moments went by, Yumi cleared her throat and decided to be the one to say it.

"Oh well, you see.. everyone saw-"

"Sato-kun!" Megure inadvertently interrupted.

Yumi took a brief sigh of relief for getting out of that one.

"I need you to file the report on this case. Once you have that done, I give you permission to leave work early." Megure said sincerely.

"Oh of course. But are you sure keibu?" Sato asked.

Megure nodded politely. "Of course I'm sure. You've been a great help with saving Takagi's life. Plus I know this case took its toll on you. Once your work is finished, you may leave. Thanks for your hard work!" Megure smiled and walked back over to his desk.

Sato politely bowed to show her gratitude. "Th-thank you sir!"

Shiratori and Chiba began walking back towards their desks while Yumi still stood with Sato.

"So Miwako, do you think you're going to be okay? If you need me for anything, you know I'm here."

Sato managed a genuine smile. "Thanks Yumi. I know I'll always have you when I need you, and I really do appreciate it. Honestly, I think I'll be all right. I'm happy knowing Takagi-kun is getting the medical care he needs, and I'm sure in a few days time he'll be healthy and back on his feet. It's just tough right now you know?"

Yumi nodded. "I know. I can't imagine how you feel, but I know how much he means to you. I really hope you can visit him soon. I bet he'd be happy to see his beautiful savior who jumped out of a helicopter to save him!" Yumi blushed and nudged Sato a little playfully to try to ease the tension.

Sato smiled and knew Yumi was just trying to make her feel better. In a way, it felt refreshing to take a minute to laugh a little bit. "Haha. Yeah he can thank me for that one later. Anyways, I better get going with the report. I want to leave as soon as possible in case the doctor calls. Thanks again Yumi. You're a great friend."

"Anything for my best friend." Yumi smiled happily.

* * *

As time passed by, each minute felt like an eternity to Sato. She finished filing the report and looked up at the clock to see that only 10 minutes went by. _"I'm finished already? It really feels like that took an hour.. ughh I'm too anxious." _She sighed silently to herself and stood from her seat and headed towards the door. She didn't bother to look behind her. She knew people were talking about her, and honestly she didn't care. She hated getting pity. All she cared about was getting a phone call from the doctor.

Sato got in her car, and began driving home. She would look down at her phone when stopped at a red light to see if she had any missed calls from the doctor, but then took into consideration that Takagi hadn't been there long, so she probably wouldn't hear from him until much later or possibly the next day. It was just too much pain for Sato to wait any longer.

It had already been painful enough that Sato had spent the last three years grieving the loss of her ex lover, Jinpei Matsuda. After suffering through that traumatic experience, Sato was sure that she'd never fall in love again for fear that the next man would die tragically as well. When Takagi first arrived at the police station, she didn't think much of him. But time and time again, he constantly proved himself to be worthy of her affections, and gradually, she really grew to fall in love with him. She knew that he would be the one who could live happily and healthfully with her without his life being cut tragically short. He was the first and only man she ever made love with, and she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"_Takagi-kun. I wish I could drive over to the hospital right now to visit you, but you were totally unconscious when I saw you last. Please.. just..wait for me." _Sato thought as tears trickled down her face.

Sato pulled in her driveway and made her way up into her apartment. When she entered, she set her keys down on the table, and lied on her bed. She didn't want to change her clothes yet because she knew if the doctor called, she would just have to change back. She felt like she didn't have anything else to do but wait for a call that might not even come.

After drifting asleep for what felt like hours, she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. Without a moment's hesitation, she answered it.

"Hello?!" Sato couldn't help but blurt out.

"Oh hello Miwako Sato? This is Doctor Higashi from Beika Central Hospital. I'm calling you with an update on Wataru Takagi's condition. He will still need to stay for the night, but he has slightly regained consciousness and can be visited now if you choose. However, there is one thing I must inform you about his condition if you come visit tonight. It's a temporary effect that will more than likely be gone by tomorrow morning I predict."

Sato tried to process all the things the doctor was saying, but the only thing she really paid attention to was the fact she could come to visit him now.

"Oh alright, thank you Doctor! I'll come visit as soon as possible." Sato jumped out of bed and raced for the door.

"Alright he'll be waiting." The doctor replied.

**And that's it for chapter 2! Next chapter, we will find out what this "temporary effect" with Takagi is all about. Plus, we will see how Sato deals with seeing him in this state! Reviews are welcome! Thanks! :D**


	3. Medical Conditions

**Here comes chapter 3! What exactly is this "temporary effect" with Takagi? Well read to find out! :D Also, this is where my amazingly exaggerated medical knowledge comes into play. Lol. It's just a story, go with it! XD **

**ALSO! I decided instead of a month time gap, I changed it to a week, cause that would be easier to write. Anyways, let's get on with it! ^_^**

Sato got in her car, and drove to the hospital as quickly as she could without speeding too much. In her mind, she knew things would be all right since the doctor made it clear Takagi had regained consciousness.

"_Wait a minute. Didn't the doctor say something about a temporary effect? I wasn't able to process everything he said."_ Sato thought worriedly. _"No matter. I'll just have to wait to find out when I get there."_

After about 25 minutes of relatively fast driving, she finally reached her destination. She pulled into the closest parking spot, and began heading for the entrance. As she entered the hospital, she tried to regain her composure. She calmly approached the receptionist's desk and cleared her throat. "Hello there, I'm the police officer who came here earlier. The doctor called and informed me Takagi-kun can be visited now?"

The receptionist politely smiled. "Oh hello again! Yes that is correct. Follow me, and we'll head over to his room together." Sato obeyed and followed the receptionist to the room where Takagi was in. Once they got there, the door was closed.

"And here we are! The doctor will be with you shortly. He went to check up on another patient, but you may go in and see how he's doing." The receptionist spoke in a friendly voice. "Thank you." Sato replied. The receptionist then headed back for her desk.

Sato stood with her hand on the doorknob for a few moments and took it all in. She didn't know if she'd be scared to open the door to see the condition Takagi was in, but ultimately, she knew this is what she had waited hours for.

She slowly opened the door and entered the room where her lover was recovering in. "Takagi-kun?" she asked nervously.

Takagi was lying down soundly on the bed, and opened his eyes weakly and made eye contact with her. "T-Takagi?" he asked with confusion. "I know him. He's our boss right?"

Sato's eyes opened wide with surprise and she felt her heart drop. "What? No! Our boss is Megure keibu! You're Takagi!" Takagi let out a loud groan."aughhhhh please don't tell him I'm skipping work today. I didn't mean to jump in front of that helicopter. I feel so tired!"

Sato didn't know what to make of Takagi. He was delusional, yet still had a grasp on certain things. She knew this had to be that temporary effect the doctor talked about. Takagi looked so genuinely confused, he didn't even know who he was.

Sato looked at the ground and decided to test him. "Takagi-kun?" Sato asked sadly. "Do you know who I am?"

Takagi rolled his head back and forth on his pillow. "Um.. there's something familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it..maybe you're my-" Takagi trailed his words, but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Oh hello Miss. Sato, glad you could make it!" the doctor greeted.

Sato's emotions took over her whole being, and she unintentionally yelled her words. "Doctor what is the meaning of this? What is wrong with Takagi-kun! He's acting like he has amnesia or something! He doesn't know who anyone is!"

The doctor was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, but still acted professionally. "There there, calm down a little bit. This is what I wanted to talk to you in person about. I put him on some medication, but this type of medication mixed with his condition caused his brain to be very confused. In other words, since he's so weak, mentally he just can't comprehend his own thoughts right now. But these meds will wear off, and by morning, he should be back to normal again.

Sato took a huge sigh of relief after hearing that assuring news. "Oh thank goodness."

The doctor walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "This guy means a lot to you I can tell. I know this must be hard for you, but trust me; he'll be all right."

Sato wiped away the small tears that were building up in her eyes. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled and began pacing back and forth. "Now there is one thing I will say regarding his condition. I recommend that he not return to work for a minimum of 1 week. He needs to stay at home and rest. He needs to have someone around the house to look after him since he'll probably have to be bedridden for the first few days of returning home."

Sato perked up at the doctor's orders. "Oh Takagi-kun doesn't have any family in the area to look after him. Will he not be able to do it himself?"

"Well the medication I'm going to put him on is the best at treating hypothermia, however, it has some effects that should definitely be monitored by someone else. He shouldn't give himself his own prescription for the first few days. I estimate that by the third day, he'll probably be able to do it himself. We just want to play it safe right?" the doctor said.

Sato's expression returned to sadness. "What exactly are these other effects?"

"Well the confusion is something that should hopefully be gone by tomorrow, but the other effects are lack of appetite, mild trouble sleeping, dry mouth, and in some rare cases, increase in nightmares.

Sato's eyes turned wide, and she reverted back into her emotionally unstable self. "You can't be serious! Two of these side effects are lack of appetite and dry mouth, and two of Takagi-kun's conditions are dehydration and malnourishment? How is this a good pill?!"

The doctor chuckled a little and scratched his head. "Those symptoms are not much of an issue now. We made sure he drank water and was fed. Of course we still want to make sure he's getting the proper nutrition! The thing is, this pill was designed specifically to deal with hypothermia, and it just happened to have those two side effects. Coincidence right?"

Sato rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I suppose so.."

The doctor stood straight and cleared his throat. "So I ask you, do you know anyone who can watch him for at least the first three days? If not, I'll have to keep him here in the hospital."

Sato looked over at Takagi who had appeared to fall asleep in the bed. She couldn't just let him stay in this hospital environment for the next three days. Without really thinking it through, she spoke.

"I can take care of him." Sato said boldly.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "_You_ will?"

Sato maintained a serious expression. "Yes leave it to me, sir."

The doctor looked mildly surprised, but smiled. "Usually when I entrust prescription to someone else for someone I like to check for identification, but I can feel you're truly genuine. This man must really mean a great deal to you."

Sato blushed and smiled. "He really does.. I love him."

The doctor smiled at her words. "Well now that I know there will be someone loving to take good care of him, I have an option for you. If you choose, I can send him home with you tonight, or you can come and get him tomorrow. I warn you though, if you take him home tonight, he will need extra care since he's in a confused mental state."

Sato looked up anxiously. "R-really? I can? Y-yes! I'll take him! What do I have to do?"

"Well here's his prescription. You don't have to give him any tonight cause he already had one. First thing in the morning though, he'll need to take one. It's just one pill a day every morning for a week. Simple enough right?"

Sato looked at the pill bottle and examined the directions. "Will there be any risk of Takagi being home alone when I'm at work?"

The doctor spoke. "Well let's see, what days and hours do you work this week?"

"Well today is Monday, so I work everyday this week except Thursday. That's my scheduled day off. My hours are from 10AM to 7PM."

The doctor crossed his arms and thought about it. "I would like to call your workplace to tell them to change your day off from Thursday to tomorrow. I think tomorrow would be a more crucial day to stay home to take care of Takagi. By Thursday, he should be independent enough to be able to take care of himself. Does that sound okay to you?"

Sato nodded. "Yes that sounds perfect."

The doctor grabbed his phone. "Okay it's settled then. I'll call your boss to tell him that this is a medical excuse, so you will have tomorrow off. May you dial the number?"

Sato grabbed his phone, and called Inspector Megure. The doctor informed Megure on the whole situation, and Megure agreed to the terms. After all the explaining, the doctor hung up.

Takagi sat up in the bed and yawned loudly. "Am I going somewhere?"

Sato looked over at him and took the blanket off him and started trying to get him out of the bed. "As a matter of fact, yes I'm taking you to your apartment. I'm going to be looking after you."

The doctor helped Sato get Takagi out of the bed. For a moment, Takagi was able to stand on his own, but then his legs got wobbly and he almost fell. Sato and the doctor both worked together to drag Takagi to the entrance of the building, and then managed to get him in Sato's car.

"Thank you so much for everything doctor!" Sato sincerely said,

"Of course! Please call me if there are any problems! Be safe!" the doctor waved as Sato began to drive away.

**And there we have chapter 3! I feel like I'm not very good at writing people who are confused, but I tried. Lol. Next chapter, we'll get more of a taste of Takagi's confusion and Sato taking care of him for the first night! Stay tuned for chapter 4! Thanks! :D**


	4. Slowly But Surely

**Here's chapter 4. ^^ This time, we get nothing but Takagi and Sato interaction! :D Too bad Takagi doesn't know what's going on! Lets see what unfolds. (Also, sorry again to say I don't think I write confused Takagi that well. Haha I'm trying folks.. XD**

Sato found it hard to drive without looking at Takagi periodically with her peripheral vision to see how he was doing. He stared out the window with an expressionless face, and didn't seem to know anything that was going on around him. She felt genuine relief knowing this wasn't going to be a permanent effect, but it was still hard to watch him in this state. She decided to have a small conversation with him to see if he could remember some general information.

"Takagi-kun?" Sato spoke.

Takagi slowly looked away from the window and turned his attention over to Sato. Even though he was confused, he seemed to sort of understand she was serious. "Um.. does this mean you have a question for me?"

"Yes I do. Do you know how old you are?"

Takagi raised an eyebrow and began counting on his fingers. "Let's see… how old am I? I think um.. well I know I've graduated high school…I..ughh I can't remember.."

"You're 26 years old. Remember now?" Sato said firmly but with worry in her voice.

"I am? That's old.." Takagi lowered his head in shame.

Sato couldn't help but get mildly offended. "Wh-what? Old? I'm two years older than you! Are you calling me old?"

Takagi was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. "Ahh, s-sorry miss!"

Sato retaliated upon hearing him call her "miss". "Miss? Takagi-kun do you even realize who I am to you?"

Takagi's eyes wandered as he got lost in thought trying desperately to remember who the woman sitting next to him was. It was a lot easier said than done. Takagi honestly couldn't quite remember. "I-..I'm sorry I really don't know!..I can't remember anything past being in the hospital..I remember being in the helicopter, but everything past that is a blur..I'm sorry.." Takagi looked as if he might cry from all these confusing thoughts.

Sato could see he was an emotional wreck, so she decided to stop with the questions. She placed her free hand on his back and started rubbing gently. "I understand Takagi-kun. I know you'll understand what's going on by tomorrow. We need to get you to your apartment so you can rest." She smiled slightly.

Takagi rubbed the tears that were building up in his eyes, and lowered his head again. He would glance at her every now and again as she drove him to his apartment. The two sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. He silently blushed while enjoying the feeling of Sato rubbing his back so tenderly. _"There's something familiar about this woman." _He thought to himself.

After driving for what felt like way too long, they made their way to Takagi's apartment. Ever since Sato and Takagi began dating, they would regularly go to Takagi's place to have dinner dates, and "sleepovers". Sometimes they'd also do similar things at Sato's apartment, but these events usually took place at Takagi's.

Sato got out of the car and walked over to Takagi's side of the car and helped him out. Luckily, he was more stable this time, so he was able to walk on his own. He still would stumble from time to time, but he seemed to know how to walk overall.

They worked their way up a flight of stairs and approached his room #23. Sato dug through her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. Takagi grew a questioning look. "This is my apartment you say? How come you have a key?"

Sato blushed and answered hesitantly. "Don't you remember? You gave this spare key to me a few months ago. I come here quite often."

He felt his face flush a bit. "I let a woman in my apartment? I guess I really am 26.."

Sato chuckled slightly and walked over to Takagi's closet. "Okay come here Takagi-kun. We have to get you out of your work clothes and into some pajamas. Come here I'll help you." She walked over to him and began unbuttoning his suit.

Takagi's face grew ten shades of hot pink. "N-NO I CAN'T LET YOU! WHAT WOULD SATO-SAN THINK?!"

Sato felt her heart race a million miles a minute. "W-what did you say?"

Takagi looked down at her and blushed. "I remember her name now. It's Sato-san… She means everything to me. I don't want her to know I have another woman here."

Sato knew his memories were coming back, but she didn't want to overwhelm him too much, so she decided to play along. "Well, I don't think she'd mind if I took off your suit and got you into pajamas so you can sleep right?"

Takagi shrugged uncomfortably. "I..guess not. Just please don't look at my…you know..."

Sato rolled her eyes and smiled. "Takagi-kun trust me, I'm not going to see anything I haven't already seen."

Takagi seemed confused and didn't quite get what she meant. "okay.. I trust you."

After several minutes, Sato dressed Takagi in his pajamas, helped him brush his teeth, and then she walked him over to bed.

Takagi crawled into his bed while Sato sat on the edge of the bed looking at him with a half smile. She put a hand on his cheek and whispered, "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Takagi looked at her and couldn't stop the blush from being present on his face. He didn't know who she was, yet she seemed to melt his core with her beauty. He still didn't know what was going on though, so he figured all these conflicting emotions would be gone by morning.

"N..no I don't need anything I'm alright..thanks.." Takagi rolled on his side.

Sato retracted her hand from his face, and stood up. She knew he was mentally battling himself to try to understand what was going on, so she couldn't help but admire that. "Takagi-kun, I'm going to be staying here for the next few days to help you around the apartment, and I'll give you your medication everyday so you'll feel better. The best thing for you to do right now is sleep, so it's time to go to bed now okay?"

Takagi looked at her and questioned her. "Okay..but where will you sleep?"

Sato looked around with her arms folded. "Well, usually when I'm here we sleep in your bed…but I know you're not comfortable with that right now, so I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Takagi's face flushed again in response to her words. However, he decided not to question it. "Oh-okay. Um..Goodnight." he rolled on his other side awkwardly and covered his face with the blanket to hide his intensely blushing face.

Sato put a hand on her hip and smiled a little at his cute shyness. _"I can't wait to tell him these stories tomorrow when he's back to normal."_

Sato turned out all the lights in the apartment, walked over to the couch in Takagi's living room area, grabbed the blanket that was laying on it, and fell asleep.

**And there we have chapter 4. This chapter is where the adult themes came into play if you couldn't guess, so… next chapter, we know what to expect. Lol XD Thanks for reading, and lemme know what ya think! Thanks! :D**


	5. Takagi's Worst Nightmare

**Okay so here we are with chapter 5! This time around, the interaction between Takagi and Sato will be much better than last time because Takagi regains his memories! :D Plus we get a look at Takagi's worst nightmare! I'm warning ya, it's not gonna be pretty! Well.. lets see how this goes. DX **

Around 5 in the morning, Takagi suffered from a nightmare in which he found himself yet again tied to the plank of wood with the rope wrapped around his neck.

"_Wh-what's going on?" _Takagi panicked in his mind during this very surreal nightmare. _"Wasn't I already saved from this?" _He looked above only to see the love of his life, Miwako Sato, jumping from a helicopter. _"Sato-san? What is she doing here? I thought she already saved me..?" _

"Takagi-kun! Move your head to the left! Don't move!" Sato exclaimed.

Takagi was so confused. He knew he was already rescued from this ordeal, so why was it happening again? It felt way too real to be a nightmare. Nevertheless, he did what he was told to do, and Sato shot a bullet that cut the rope from his neck. The timer on the bomb kept ticking, but it didn't stop Sato from running onto the plank to save the life of her man. Suddenly, the nightmare took a horrible turn.

"Not today, Miss police detective." A man approached Sato from behind and clicked a button on a remote control that temporarily stopped the timer on the bomb. Sato was taken aback by this sudden appearance, and she defensively pointed her gun at him. "Y-you? You're the one who kidnapped Takagi aren't you?!"

(A/N: Keep in mind, Takagi doesn't know that Sato already dealt with his kidnapper and that he's dead.)

The man grinned devilishly, "Hehe aren't you a clever one. Unfortunately, you aren't going to get the happy ending you desire. I'm going to make sure this man never sees you again. It's what he deserves for leaving Natalie…"

Sato pointed her gun at him, and pulled the trigger, but little did she realize, she ran out of bullets. She looked at her gun in desperation. She hopelessly kept hoping in vain that if she'd keep firing, something would happen, but to no avail.

With nowhere else to run, Sato backed slowly and slowly on the plank. Takagi was still tied up to it, so it wasn't like he could get up and do anything. The man aggressively grabbed Sato and held her in a position where she wasn't able to break free.

Takagi watched in horror as these events took place. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SATO-SAN!"

Sato looked at Takagi with tears tricking down her face. She knew he wanted her safe more than anything, but there was nothing he could do. The man laughed as he continued the torture. He manhandled Sato, and tied her up to a nearby poll. He then walked over, grabbed the bomb, and placed it next to Sato.

Takagi angrily twisted and turned as much as he could in an attempt to break free, but no matter what he did, he knew there'd be no way he could escape on his own. "No! Do whatever you want to me, but don't you dare hurt Sato-san!" Takagi yelled as loud as he could, but his cry fell on deaf ears.

The man laughed eerily and walked away. "Hehe oh don't worry Takagi Wataru-keiji. I won't hurt her..I'm just going to kill her.."

Takagi felt a huge pain in his chest as he watched Sato scream while struggling to try to break free. The man then restarted the timer. "Say goodbye keiji-san.."

5….4….3…2…

* * *

"SATO-SAN!" Takagi screamed as loud as he could. It was then that he realized, he had snapped back to reality. He felt sweat dripping from his face, and his breath was running at very staggering rates. The nightmare felt so real, it took him a few moments to realize he was actually lying in his own bed. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:17 in the morning. _"I-I'm home? How did I get here?"_

Sato came running in the room. "Takagi-kun?! What's wrong?! Are you okay!?" She practically screamed the words out in anxious concern.

Takagi looked at her with the most relieved expression he could muster. "Oh thank goodness.. y-you're all right!... I-I don't know what I would've done.. if I had lost you!" Takagi wiped away the sweat that was dripping from his forehead. On top of that, his sentences came out rather slurred and mumbled as an affect of the hypothermia.

Sato crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a comforting hug. "Takagi-kun, of course I'm all right. I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you if you're all right. You must have suffered from a nightmare. The pills you're on say nightmares are one of the effects."

"P-pills? W-what's going on? I.. can't remember..ughh I feel so weak…" Takagi mumbled. His whole body was shaking. Sato couldn't tell if he was shaking because of the nightmare, or if it was part of his condition. Regardless, Sato knew his body was going through a lot of pain.

Sato spoke in a sweet relaxing voice while continuing to hug him. "Wataru, Megure-keibu and I took you to the hospital after you passed out in the helicopter. You are suffering from hypothermia. You also were dehydrated and malnourished since you went so long without food or drink, but that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. The doctor said you can't go to work for a week, and I have the day off to look after you."

Takagi sat in silence for a moment to process everything she just said. His eyes widened at the sentence that got his attention the most. "Y-you get to stay here to look after me? W-where were you..sleeping?"

Sato looked down awkwardly. "Well, when I first brought you home, you were confused and didn't know who anyone was, so I was sleeping on your couch.."

Takagi opened his eyes wide in disgust. "I..made you sleep on the couch? N-no! Sleep in bed with me, Miwako.." Takagi said in a faint, yet legible voice."

Sato could see he was about ready to pass out again, so she decided not to tell him anymore of the details until later in the morning. She smiled as she lied down next to him with a blush on her face. She loved the feeling of lying in bed with him. Even though his body was at it's limit, he managed to wrap an arm around her and whispered just seconds before passing out, "Thank you…f-for taking care of..me..Miwako..I love you."

Sato blushed at his words and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Wataru, I love you more than anything in this world..I'm going to take care of you until this nightmare is over.."

And with that, Sato and Takagi fell asleep lovingly wrapped in each others arms.

**Okay so this chapter was a little short, but next time there will be more! :D And sorry, no M rated sex scene yet.. heheheh be patient! XD Good things take time right? Haha thanks for reading, and feel free to review to lemme know whatcha think! Stay tuned!**


	6. Sato the Caretaker

**Hey people! So I feel like addressing something at this point. I feel that I write romance rather cheesy sometimes; so sorry if the conversations with Takagi and Sato seem really corny from time to time. I will try my best to stay in character! XD With that out of the way, here is chapter 6! Let's see if Takagi is doing any better. ^^ ALSO, THERE ARE MINOR M RATED THEMES IN THIS ONE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

Takagi opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He looked around to see Sato wasn't in bed with him anymore. He yawned while stretching his arms tiredly in the air. _"Where is Sato-san? Don't tell me the whole thing was a dream?" _He couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly Sato appeared outside his door with an apron on, and a spatula in her hand.

"Takagi-kun? Are you awake now? I made breakfast! Come on, I'll help you get to the table."

Takagi looked at her and couldn't help but think she looked adorable with her cooking getup on. "Y-you cooked for me?" Takagi's said in a voice that was still coming out a little slurred, however, he did seem to be slowly improving.

Sato smiled with a slightly smug expression. "Heh you make it sound like it's a shocking thing that I'm cooking for you." She walked over to him and folded her arms. "I'm here to take care of you after all, remember?"

Takagi looked at her and sighed in relief. "Y-yes of course.. hehe thank you."

Sato perked up. "Which reminds me! I have to give you your pill before you eat! Let me get you a glass of water."

In just a matter of moments, Sato returned to the room and handed Takagi the pill. She noticed his hands were still slightly shaky when he grabbed the pill from her hand and put it in his mouth. She helped him sip the water since she figured he wouldn't be able to hold the glass without spilling it everywhere.

Takagi bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you, Sato-san.."

"That's what I'm here for, Police Sargent Takagi!" Sato playfully flirted to try to lighten the mood. Her comment made Takagi blush. "Now are you ready to eat? I know you must be starving."

"I'm not all that hungry, but since you made it, I'll definitely eat your cooking Sato-san." Takagi said with a sincere smile.

"_Oh that's right. One of the side affects of the pill is 'loss of appetite'" _Sato mentally noted in her head. _"Well he still has to eat of course, so hopefully I can get him to eat enough to make it to dinner at least." _

Takagi stood up from bed and immediately appeared to be losing his balance. Sato rushed over to help him make it to the table. Takagi made grunt sounds of pain. "Takagi, it's okay." Sato assured. "Loss of balance is just another symptom of your hypothermia. The pill is going to help you in no time.. trust me." Sato was very confident she was right.

Sato helped Takagi sit in a chair, and she began getting a plate of food ready for him.  
"Anything you don't eat will just be thrown out, so don't be worried about only eating for my sake. I want you to eat however much you think you can. I know it's hard right now, so just do what feels right okay?"

Takagi observed the plate and smiled warmly. "Miwako, it looks great…thank you for cooking my favorites. I'm going to eat it all up." Takagi actually managed to say the whole sentence without slurring. He blushed and smiled gratefully at her.

Sato looked at him with slight surprise his sentence actually came out perfectly clear. She blushed warmly at his sentiment. "Thank you, Wataru. Let me know how it tastes! This is my first time cooking in ages." Sato embarrassingly smiled.

Takagi grabbed the chopsticks and tried his best to keep his hand from shaking, but he failed to grab a piece of food without dropping it. He kept trying in frustration to perform the simple task of picking up food with chopsticks, but to no avail. Sato giggled cutely at his efforts, and pulled a chair close to him and grabbed his chopsticks. "Here, let me help you." She sat down and picked up small bite size pieces of the food with the chopsticks, and affectionately fed him much like a mother feeding her young child. Takagi felt an intense blush take over his face as he opened wide each time Sato held the chopsticks to his mouth. He felt so helpless that he couldn't even eat without being assisted.

"Open wide! Here comes the train!" Sato giggled as she took notice that Takagi appeared to be blushing in embarrassment by the whole scenario. He couldn't help but smile though because Sato really was a great caretaker and cook. After a few minutes, Takagi finally got full as he ate the very last bite.

"Thank you, Sato-san. That was good!" Takagi said as he rubbed his belly in fulfillment of her meal. Sato felt very happy with herself for being able to do something nice for Takagi. She didn't want to stop there though. She wanted to do everything in her power to help him with anything he needed help with since this was her one and only day of the week to be with him for the whole day.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you get hungry again, just let me know. Maybe for dinner, I can order something nice you'd like." Sato smiled.

Takagi looked up and smiled back. "Yeah that'd be good. But you should also order something you'd like too."

Sato nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Takagi began to stand up, so Sato stood up to help him. Takagi began to mumble quietly, but finally spoke. "Sato-san, I think I'm going to take a shower now. I'll try to get there on my own." He tried to politely break free from Sato's grasp.

Sato felt a little worried letting go of Takagi. She didn't want to watch him fall over and get hurt, but she decided to let him have some independence. She released him from her hold and watched him slowly work his way towards the bathroom. "Okay.. be careful please." She said with concern and slight hurt in her voice.

Takagi used the walls to help him keep his balance. He turned around and looked at his worried lover. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. I'm already able to talk better now. I'll be out in ten minutes." He closed the door behind him, and within seconds, the shower water was running.

Sato sighed and decided to use this time to clean up the table. She put all the dishes in the sink, and wiped the table clean with a wet rag. When that was done, she roamed around to look through Takagi's apartment. She walked into his room and looked at the picture frame he kept of her and him when they went to Tropical Land. She liked this picture. Every time she entered his room, she smiled at the thought of him keeping pictures of them close to his bed. _"He's such a dork." _Sato laughed internally.

Then Sato noticed something sitting on his desk that she hadn't noticed before. It was a little black book with the words, "Takagi's Memories" engraved on it. _"Is this Takagi-kun's journal? I probably shouldn't go through his things, but I'm curious.."_ Sato mentally debated If she should open it or not, but she figured it wouldn't cause any harm. She decided to just look at one page, and then be done.

She closed her eyes and flipped to a random page. The date was February 14th. Valentines Day. _"Alright Miwako, you're just reading one page and that's it! Here we go…" _she reluctantly began reading:

* * *

_February 14__th__._

_Dear Diary, today was kind of a disappointing day. I came to work dressed up a little nicer than usual, and I wore a little bit more cologne than usual. I even brushed my teeth three times this morning so my breath would smell extra good. I did all these things because I was preparing for my Valentines Day surprise. Unfortunately, my surprise never came. Sato-san must have forgotten today was Valentines Day, so I never got any chocolates from her. I waited all day hoping she would have remembered, but she's probably not into celebrating Valentines Day anyways I suppose. I didn't want to sound desperate, so I never brought it up to her. I hoped maybe she would at least tell me I'm special to her, but that didn't happen either. The only thing that happened was when we were on a stakeout. She gave me a piece of chocolate pocky, but she ate some too, so I don't think that was my gift. I guess I shouldn't have expected that kiss. Oh well, it'll be all right. I'm still going to give her a return gift on White Day so she knows how important she is to me._

_-Takagi_

* * *

Sato felt her heart drop as she put the book back on his desk. She felt so terrible with herself for making Takagi feel so rejected. However, she did cheer herself up by remembering that on White Day after dropping Ran and Conan off, she cleared the whole issue up with Takagi. The reason why her gift to Takagi was a failure was because Yumi explained the concept of Valentines Day to her very poorly. She explained to Takagi on the drive home that she really did care about him, and that it was really sweet of him to give her a return gift despite not knowing she gave him a gift on Valentines Day without realizing it. Takagi smiled and accepted her sincere explanation, and then they arrived at Sato's apartment. They began passionately kissing in her car, and that's when things got more heated.

Sato told Takagi she wanted to make it up to him for being lousy to him on Valentines Day, and that's when the kissing got more intense. Finally, they got out of the car and went into her apartment, and that was the night they had sex for the first time.

An intense blush took over Sato's face as she recalled these memories. She and Takagi both enjoyed that night, and knew it was a night neither of them would ever forget. He truly was the only man she could ever love whole-heartedly. Ever since that night, Takagi and Sato came to each other's apartments more often to engage in similar activity. It just became something they simply couldn't resist anymore.

However, she knew this time was different. Takagi is weak, so she can't just have her way with him. She knew she wanted it last night, but she was considerate of his condition, so she was fine with just snuggling closely to him. Sato mentally laughed a little as she thought of all these things. _"It's funny. In the past, it used to be so easy for me to brush romance off as pointless, but every since Wataru and I have gotten deeper and deeper with each other, I just can't bear to think about life without him by my side."_

Sato was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Takagi stepped out and worked his way over to his bedroom where Sato was. He was dressed in a standard t-shirt and pants, and he was toweling his hair off. "Sorry to keep you waiting here, Sato-san. Hope you weren't too bored." Takagi laughed awkwardly.

Sato smiled politely. "Oh no not at all. I wasn't bored. How did it go? Do you feel comfortable walking around by yourself?"

Takagi rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I think I can do it, but sometimes I lose my balance. I think I can handle it, but if it ever looks like I'm going to fall I know you'll be there to help me." He laughed cutely.

Sato placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I'd be there. I'd feel like a terrible caretaker if I let you get hurt. The doctor entrusted this position to me after all." She winked with a flirtatious smile.

Takagi blushed. "Well he did a good thing. I hate being in hospitals. Although, one good thing did happen to me when I stayed at a hospital once." He gave her an all-knowing smile.

Sato blushed and realizing what he was referring to. The hospital was the place where she and Takagi shared their very first kiss. "Heh I guess some good things do happen at hospitals huh?" she noticed Takagi was blushing as hard as she was. Neither one of them could contain their subconscious desires any longer. Takagi and Sato began kissing passionately. He wrapped his shaky arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissing was very nice, but she could definitely tell he was still having a hard time due to his inability to balance.

She playfully pushed him onto the bed and they continued on. Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by the sound of Sato's phone ringing. She wanted so badly to ignore it, but she thought perhaps it could be the doctor. She parted her lips from Takagi's and groaned in annoyance. Takagi didn't want to stop either, but he reassured Sato. "I-it's okay. Go ahead and answer it Sato-san. It could be important." She sighed and reached in her pocket and forcefully grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said bluntly.

"Miwako! It's Yumi! Today's my day off, but I heard from Miike that you're taking care of Takagi today! Is that true?!"

Sato felt an incredibly awkward sensation run all throughout her body. "W-what? How does Miike know this?" Sato demanded.

Yumi giggled playfully. "I just called her and asked because I knew she worked today. Apparently Megure-keibu told Superintendent Matsumoto, and the news caught on. Everyone basically knows you're looking out for Takagi today."

Sato felt speechless and totally embarrassed. "W-well…most people know we're together anyways so I guess whatever.." she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What are you up to then Yumi?"

"Well I was going to ask if it would be okay if I stopped over to visit. Maybe we could go to karaoke later if Takagi wouldn't mind being alone for a while!" Yumi happily exclaimed.

Sato was at a loss for words. Although Yumi was definitely her best friend in the whole world, the timing was nothing short of terrible. However, the more she thought about it, the more Sato realized maybe it would be nice to see Yumi for a while. "Well we'll have to wait and see about karaoke, but I suppose you could come to visit. Do you know where Takagi-kun lives?" Sato said somewhat forcefully.

"I think I remember how to get there. Remember the one night you, Takagi, and Chiba, got totally wasted at the bar and I was the only one sober enough to drive? I drove to his place to drop him off so I remember!" Yumi said somewhat proudly.

Sato face palmed at this memory but just continued on. "R-right… good times.. Anyways, we'll be waiting for you Yumi!"

"Got it! See ya soon, Miwako!"

Sato abruptly hung up after Yumi said goodbye. She didn't want to be rude, but again, the timing was just bad.

Takagi sat up and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So, Yumi-san is coming over then?"

Sato looked at her phone and silently put it back in her pocket. "Yeah. She wants to see how you're doing and possibly go to karaoke with me later."

Takagi sighed in slight disappointment. "Oh. So I guess we'll have to continue our little love making later then huh?"

Sato gently rubbed Takagi's back and managed a smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that okay?" Sato playfully patted him on his back a couple times. "But in all seriousness, I think it's good Yumi's coming. She's just trying to be a good friend. I think we should be grateful she cares to visit."

Takagi looked at Sato's change in expression and knew she was right. "Yes that is nice of her. I think we can make it through this." He chuckled a little.

Sato and Takagi looked into each other's eyes for a few moments in agreement and kissed a little while longer before eventually hearing Yumi ring the doorbell.

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter! Like I said, I took some risks and made it somewhat M rated, but trust me, it'll get more heated later. XDD Wait and see what happens when Yumi arrives! :D Stay tuned, and reviews are welcome! ^_^**


	7. Yumi Enters the Scene!

**Here's chapter 7! Let's see what happens when the #1 tease in the whole metropolitan police force enters the scene! :D Will she be able to be serious for once, or will she make our favorite police couple feel awkward? Haha let's find out! XD **

Sato walked towards the door and opened it only to be greeted happily by her best friend, Yumi. "Miwako! Nice to see you! How's Takagi-kun?"

Sato smiled at Yumi and stepped aside so Yumi could enter the apartment. "He's doing a little better today. Yesterday he was really out of it, but he's recovering slowly but surely. He's lying down right now. Here follow me, I'll show you to his room.

Yumi felt a devious smile and blush cross her face as she already began mentally coming up with schemes on how to mess with the two lovers, but she decided to hold back for now since she could tell how Sato didn't seem to be in a joking mood at the moment.

Yumi and Sato entered the room, and Takagi was lying on the bed with his eyes open. "Oh, hello there Yumi-san." Takagi said politely. He sounded weak, but he was able to smile and wave.

Yumi walked over to Takagi and spoke with genuine concern. "How does it feel? What all is wrong?"

"Well, I feel a little better today, but I also feel really weak and tired. My body won't stop shaking, my words sometimes slur, and I can't balance without having Sato-san there to help me." Takagi sighed.

"So how did it feel being tied up there? Did you ever feel like you weren't going to make it?"

Takagi looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Well it definitely wasn't fun.. It was miserable. I felt so hungry and thirsty, and I couldn't even use the bathroom. The worst part was knowing my neck had a rope tied around it. I felt like if I were to drift for even a second, I'd fall and end up hanging myself."

Sato sat on the bedside as Takagi continued to talk about his life or death story. Sato felt a little guilty because she hadn't even bothered to ask Takagi how he felt about the situation yet, but then again she assumed it wasn't something he'd want to talk about this soon.

As he was wrapping up his story, Yumi started to walk around the room and observe her surroundings. She approached the picture frame Takagi had of him and Sato when they went to Tropical Land. She picked it up and smiled. "Ooh what's this? You and Miwako actually did go on your date to Tropical Land?"

Sato blushed and grabbed the picture out of Yumi's hands. "Yumi! I thought I told you we went. And this picture was taken months ago. This happened before me and Takagi-kun became official."

Takagi blushed and tried to defend it. "Yes, the reason we went back then was because Sato-san said she'd take me out since I saved her from being engaged to Shiratori-san."

Yumi crossed her arms and began tapping her foot to jog her memory. "Wow, this really was a long time ago. I've guess I've been out of the loop for a while. Miwako! You gotta give me all the dirt! How far have you and Takagi-kun come!"

Sato lifted her hands up to protect herself as Yumi began getting all up in her face. "Y-Yumi! I do tell you things! Remember about a month ago when you asked me if the rumor was true about Takagi-kun and I kissing in the hospital and I said yes?"

Yumi pulled back a bit and smiled smugly. "Yeah, but that's not dirt! I wanna hear the juicy things! What do you and Takagi-kun do behind closed doors!"

Takagi and Sato both grew increasingly uncomfortable and the color of their faces was about as red as a tomato. Finally, Sato decided she had the perfect solution to get Yumi to stop with her obsessive teasing for the time being.

"Shukichi Haneda."

Yumi's face perked up and a little sweat trickled down her face. "Eh?"

Sato repeated herself and smiled smugly back. "Shukichi Haneda, right? That's his name? I seem to remember he's your ex boyfriend? I think I still remember the apartment complex in which he lives from the few times you've shown me. Maybe I'll go over there right now and tell him how much you're dying to see him."

Yumi's expression became a mix of fear and anxiety. She ran after Sato who was headed towards the door, and threw her hand on her shoulder to stop her from opening the door.

"Miwako, you have a twisted way of getting me to understand how you feel sometimes I hope you know." Yumi said with a look of playful vengeance.

Sato smiled and walked away knowing her badly tasted strategy. "Heh. Well I'm glad you see things my way, Yumi."

Takagi just laid in the bed as he watched the two laugh it off. He couldn't help but smile though because he knew they really were good friends. He knew this was just a part of who Yumi was, and that's why they all get along so well. He came to the conclusion a long time ago that it's impossible not to like Yumi despite everything she's done in the past.

Sato and Yumi continued laughing before finally Yumi perked up. "Say, Miwako? Would you want to go for karaoke now then?"

Sato looked over with concern at Takagi who laid in bed awake and seemingly content. "Takagi-kun? If I went out with Yumi, do you think you'd be okay here by yourself?"

Takagi smiled slightly and lifted his hand weakly to give her a thumbs up. "Of course I'll be alright! Go have fun with Yumi-san! I guess I'll rest up while you go.." his voice began to trail as he seemed to have gotten tired quickly.

Sato couldn't help but feel worried at the idea of leaving him while he was in this state, but she looked up at Yumi who was happily smiling at the idea of them going to karaoke, so she sighed and smiled back. "Okay then. Let's go, Yumi!"

"Yay! I'm excited now! We haven't gone out to karaoke in weeks! It's not everyday our schedules allow us free time together. That's why we have to take advantage of it whenever we can!" Yumi clapped her hands together joyfully.

Sato forced a smile as she tried to share the same level of excitement as Yumi was displaying, but she couldn't help but feel like it was wrong to leave Takagi alone without knowing what could happen while she's gone. Maybe she was overthinking it a bit, but Takagi's life became such an important thing to Sato that she couldn't bear if she ever became responsible for anything wrong that could happen. Sato battled herself mentally as she tried to shake off these overwhelming thoughts and feelings. Finally she looked over at Takagi once more, and then looked up at Yumi with a slight smile. "O-okay! Let's go." Sato opened the door and exited out as Yumi stood silently for a moment.

Yumi always could tell when Sato was unsure of a situation given her body language and mannerisms. It was at that moment when Yumi realized that Sato really needed to be treated seriously, and not with playful jokes.

Yumi closed the door behind her and followed Miwako to the car. They got in, and Yumi began heading for the karaoke bar. Yumi looked at Miwako with her peripheral vision every so often and made small comments to help cheer her up. "You know, I know you're worried leaving him alone, but he seemed to be healthy enough to take care of himself for the time being. He's a grown man, I'm sure you're worried over nothing."

"It's not just that.." Sato uttered silently.

Yumi looked over at her friend; curious about what was on her mind. "Oh?"

Sato looked down sadly and spoke quietly. "I just..I don't want it to ever happen again.."

Yumi glanced over at Miwako with despair, as she knew where this was going.

"Takagi-kun being kidnapped and almost killed by a bomb hit way to close to home for me.. I mean..I've had a lot of time to move on from Matsuda-kun, but it still left me with painful memories. Takagi-kun is so important to me now, and I just couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to him! Especially if I'm the one responsible for it!" Tears began streaming down Sato's face uncontrollably.

Yumi immediately pulled the car over, placed her hand on Sato's shoulder, and began to comfort her. "Miwako, you can't think about it like that! No matter what happens, you're not responsible! You're doing your best to make sure he heals up, and that's the best thing you could do! I know it's still really hard for you to think about Matsuda-kun, but you have to think about your future now! You and Takagi are going to have a bright and happy future together! The only way for that to happen though is if you let it!"

Sato felt like an emotional rollercoaster, but she knew Yumi was the only person who could get through to her right now. She wiped away her tears and took a minute to calm down. "You're right…I'm sorry Yumi.. I shouldn't ruin our hangout.."

Yumi smiled with relief. "Oh don't be like that, Miwako. I know you're feeling upset, so I don't mind if you let it out. Just know that you saved Takagi-kun's life. You knew you'd been in a situation like that before, but this time, you were able to prevent the tragedy. You're his hero!"

Sato managed a genuine smile this time and gave Yumi a hug. "Thanks, Yumi. I do feel better now.

Yumi smiled back and hugged her back. "C'mon let's go have fun. You really need this."

She started the car back up, and headed to the karaoke bar.

* * *

Several hours later, Yumi and Sato finally finished having their day of fun together. Sato was genuinely happy as soon as they made it to karaoke. Her mind felt clear of all the worry she had felt earlier. Yumi dropped Sato back off at Takagi's apartment, and gave her one more comforting hug. Sato really was glad to have a good friend like Yumi.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 7. Sorry I didn't write out the karaoke fun, but I didn't know how I would go about writing singing…lol. Anyways, that's it for Yumi for now. Next chapter will be Takagi and Sato at ****night****. 0_0 yes ladies and gentlemen: ****Night****. I hope you know where I'm going with this. XD You've waited long enough, and now you're getting it! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN I RATE THIS BADBOY M! LEMON NEXT TIME! STAY TUNED! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT, GO WATCH SOME ADULT VIDEOS OR SOMETHING! Hah….i'm sick…..XDD**


	8. Unbreakable Promises

**All right here is the M rated chapter! I have never written anything like this before, so it probably won't be good I'll be honest..I really hope it doesn't turn out too bad though.. Lol. Let's see what transpires here. XD **

Sato stopped for a brief moment to wave goodbye to Yumi as she drove off into the distance. She felt happy to know she had such a good friend like Yumi to be there for her when she needed her most. Yumi truly was the only person Sato could rely on to vent to about her internal struggles for this particular occasion. However, at this moment in time, the important thought on Sato's mind was to hurry to Takagi's apartment and make sure he was okay during all the hours she was gone.

"_I shouldn't have been gone so long! Takagi-kun needs me.. Please let him be okay.." _Sato thought desperately to herself.

She ran as fast as she could up the stairs that led to his room. She put the key in quickly and opened the door. "Takagi-kun!" she blurted out anxiously.

Takagi was lying in his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He wasn't asleep, and he appeared to be thinking about something intensely. His thoughts were interrupted when Sato entered the room. Takagi grew a relieved smile when he saw her. "Sato-san, you're back!"

Sato rushed over to him and placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. "Takagi-kun, I'm sorry I was gone so long. Are you okay?"

Takagi blushed at her affection and placed his hand where her hand was resting. "Oh, Sato-san I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I'm fine. I was just resting the whole time. I just woke up a few minutes before you got here."

Sato blushed and smiled slowly. "R-really? What a relief.. It felt nice to hang out with Yumi, but it was a little hard sometimes since I was constantly worrying you might need me."

Takagi smiled and reassured her. "Thank you for the concern, but really I'm all right. I'm glad you had fun with Yumi-san."

Sato smiled at Takagi and removed her hand from his cheek. She headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. While she was in there, she left the door open and continued to talk with Takagi.

"So hey you wanna know something funny that happened yesterday when you couldn't remember anything?" Sato laughed.

Takagi laughed awkwardly. "Oh boy.. should I be afraid?"

Sato laughed mischievously. "So get this, I brought you home and you had absolutely no idea who I was. I was trying to take your work clothes off so I could dress you in your pajamas, and you thought I was some stranger trying to check you out or something and you yelled saying 'oh no! I hope Sato-san doesn't find out!' At least you were still loyal to me even though you couldn't remember much else." She continued to laugh.

Although she couldn't see his facial expression since she was in the bathroom, Takagi felt somewhat bold. "Well..of course I'm going to stay loyal to you! Even if I lose all my memories, I'll still know in my heart and subconscious that you're the one I need most in my life, Miwako.." He said tenderly.

Sato peeked her head out of the bathroom and looked at Takagi who was lying down with a blushing red face. He always knew how to be romantic with his choice of words sometimes.

Sato finished freshening up and jumped into the bed next to Takagi. She reached over to the lamp and turned out the lights. The window curtain was wide open, so the light from the moon entered and brightened the room. Takagi and Sato stared into each other's eyes for several moments. In this lighting, it just felt like the perfect setting for some intimacy. However, Sato shyed away after several moments. Takagi took note of this and began tenderly stroking her hair.

"Miwako, is something wrong?" he spoke with concern.

Sato managed a smile. "Y-yes everything is fine. I was just thinking about something that was on my mind earlier.."

Takagi raised an eyebrow and continued. "What's that?"

Sato swallowed and finally spoke. "Well.. it's just.. I was thinking earlier about how I almost could have lost you.. I've gone through so much heartbreak and misery in my life.. You're the man I've grown the closest to of any of the losses of suffered, and I just don't even want to think about what I'd be doing right now if you-"

Takagi put a finger over her lip gently and pulled her closer to him. "Miwako you can't always think about the 'what if' scenarios. The fact is, you saved my life, and I can never truly express to you how grateful I am. I'm here for you and I always will be. Remember when you made me promise to you when we went to Tropical Land that I'd never leave you? Remember when we thought I was going to be sent away and I promised I'd never be unfaithful to you? Well I never plan on breaking any of my promises to you, Miwako. I think my purpose for living on this earth is to be the best man I can be to you, and I never want you to think I'm going to leave you. So long as I'm alive, I'm here for you."

Sato blushed intensely and her heart was racing. She looked at the determined look in his eyes, and she knew what he said was completely genuine. Every doubt and sad feeling in her body and mind disintegrated as soon as Takagi's little motivational speech was over. She couldn't begin to verbally express to him how she felt, so it was moments like these where she could only express herself with physical affection.

She began to passionately kiss him on the lips without a moment to spare. Takagi's eyes opened wide at her sudden affection, but he closed his eyes and accepted. He wrapped his arm around her body, and his hand traveled up and down her back. She continued to kiss him, and her hand gradually began to roam various sections of his body. After a while, Takagi and Sato both sat up and began to remove each other's clothing. Takagi undid Sato's bra, and she threw his belt on the ground and took his pants off somewhat forcefully. Takagi smiled seductively. "You're a little feisty now aren't you, Miwako?"

Sato spoke seductively back. "You always know how to get me in the right mood, Wataru."

It seemed to be a pattern now that whenever Sato and Takagi would get intimate, they would only address each other by their first name. For whatever reason, it felt sexier that way. (XD)

They laid back down and Takagi was on top. He took her skirt off, so now the only clothing that remained was their underwear. The kissing continued and it had grown much more passionate with each passing second. Sato looked down and noticed Takagi was getting a little excited.

"Wataru, do you have protection handy?" Sato asked anxiously.

He reached over to the lamp table and opened the drawer. He picked up a condom and opened it as quickly as he could.

"Of course I'm always prepared." He smiled.

Sato looked with relief. "Thank goodness. All right, lets do this!" she removed his boxers and looked at his erect manhood. She couldn't help but feel a weird satisfied feeling knowing she had this effect on him. He also had the same effect on her in that he was the only guy who could arouse her.

Takagi then removed her panties and looked at Sato who gave him a nod of approval.

The night sky had begun to darken the room as Takagi and Sato tenderly made love.

**Okay I know it's not hardcore M rated lemon, but I tried. T_T Maybe I'll get better as time goes on.. XD Anyways, hope you still enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and maybe I'll write better lemons for future stories! Thanks for any reviews! :D**


	9. Moving On For The Future

**Hello everyone whose been reading this! Haha I read the reviews from the last one, and I appreciate all of them! I do feel like I'll be more confident in the future when writing M rated fanfics, but I'm glad nobody thinks I did a terrible job so far so that's good. X_X lol. I plan on writing more Takagi x Sato fanfics in the future, as they are my favorite pairing ever, but as for now, here's chapter 9! Enjoy! **

The next morning, Sato opened her eyes to see Takagi soundly asleep facing in her direction. As strange as it may be saying it out loud, Sato really did love waking up to see Takagi peacefully sleeping right by her side. Sometimes she would gently stroke his face and smile hoping he wouldn't wake up. So far, she's never been caught thankfully. This morning was no exception. She felt all the more protective of him since he was in a weakened condition, but after last night, he proved he's not as weak as she thought he was. Pretty soon, Takagi would be well enough to return to work, and that thought kind of bummed Sato out. She sometimes felt like breaks were well deserved for her and Takagi since they are expected to keep their professional lives ahead of their personal lives the majority of the time.

Sato got out of bed after a little while longer and decided it was time to take a shower and make breakfast. She wanted to make today count. As police officers, it was rare for them to even have even one day off together, so Sato felt blessed that she and Takagi could spend all this time together, albeit even though it had to happen under rather unfortunate circumstances. After she got out of the shower and made breakfast, she quietly opened the door to peek in on Takagi. He appeared to be moving a little, but he still looked sound asleep. She began to walk away but was halted at the sound of her name.

"Miwako?"

Sato perked up a bit and walked over to him. "Ahh so you're awake now, Wataru?" she said with a certain charm in her voice.

Takagi smiled and opened his arms wide as if he wanted her to come back in the bed and cuddle. Sato rolled her eyes and crawled back in bed with him. "You seem perfectly fine now, huh? Are you sure you're not faking it just so you can spend more time with me?" she joked.

Takagi chuckled and wrapped his arms back around her. "Hahah c'mon Miwako you know I wouldn't do something like that." He sweetly kissed her on the forehead.

Sato closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of their embrace. She always felt safe in his arms. He had proved he'd sacrifice everything he has, even his own life, if it was for her sake. She felt lucky knowing he cared about her that much. She took a moment to reflect on how blessed she truly was. She had previously lived for many years with an empty void in her heart that was unwilling to allow anybody in. She never would allow herself to get close to anyone for fear she'd lose them. When she first met Takagi, she never thought much of him. He was just another new officer who happened to be in love with her. She thought of him as a friend, but she still felt empty. Little by little, his actions won her heart, and the empty void began filling up with happiness and admiration, which was a feeling she hadn't felt since her love for Matsuda. She finally came to terms with the fact that she had fallen in love with Takagi when he risked dying in a burning building by refusing to shoot the handcuffs that were a memento of her deceased father. He proved to her that he wasn't like all the other officers who only loved her because of her beauty or badass demeanor, he loved her for who she was and that's all she could ask for.

"Miwako?" Takagi said interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She said somewhat startled.

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

She smiled and cuddled into his chest. "I was just thinking about us."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh yeah? What about us?"

"Just how lucky I feel knowing I got the best man in the whole wide world." She blushed.

Takagi raised her head up so she'd look him in the eye. "Miwako, you think you're the lucky one? I think that honor goes to me. Before you came into my life, I thought I'd never find true love. You've given me everything I could've asked for, and I can't even express how grateful I am that you chose me out of all the guys you could've had."

Sato looked into his sincere eyes and retaliated. "No way, Wataru! I'm the lucky one! Before you came along, I never wanted to love anyone again, but you won my heart with your actions. I can't even imagine how my life would be if you didn't show me the light. Without you, I'd still be living with the empty pain in my heart…"

Takagi looked at her sympathetically but smiled assuredly. "How about we both just agree we're lucky to have each other?"

Sato blushed and smiled back genuinely. "I think we can agree on that."

There were a few moments of silence as they just enjoyed the feeling of lying together. After several minutes went by, Sato broke the silence.

"Wataru, I made breakfast. Are you ready to eat?"

Takagi groaned half jokingly. "Ahhh but I'd rather lay with you!"

Sato got out of bed and stood up authoritatively. "I know I know.. but it's time to get up. It's already probably gotten cold."

He groggily got out of bed and worked his way to the bathroom to freshen up first. Several minutes went by and he entered the dining room and took his seat at the table.

"As always, it looks delicious, Miwako!" he happily complimented.

"Hehe thank you! Hope you like it!" she said cheerfully.

He really did appreciate all the hospitality she gave him. She truly was an incredible woman that he loved more than anything in the world. He felt so at ease when he and Sato could talk personally rather than professionally. He had already had a few slip-ups in the past like the time he accidently revealed to the kids that he slept in Sato's bed. It really was a challenge sometimes for him to keep things in his thoughts. When he and Sato were alone, he felt like he could truly be himself and say anything he wanted.

"Wataru, here you need to take your pill now. Here's some water to drink it with."

Takagi took the pill and swallowed it. He really was feeling a whole lot better this morning. He felt like he could go back to work tomorrow if he had to. It felt nice to have a few days to rest, but now it was time to get back into the swing of things.

"Thank you, Miwako for being so hospitable to me." Takagi said warmly.

"Of course! I wasn't just going to leave you alone at that hospital when I could take care of you myself!" she chuckled cutely.

He stood and began stretching. "My body feels basically 100% again! I feel back to normal thanks to you!" he blushed.

She happily cheered, "Yay! I'm so happy!" she pulled him into an embrace.

"I'll have to call the doctor to let him know! Maybe he'll let you go back to work tomorrow with me then!" Sato said joyfully.

Takagi felt a sense of relief actually knowing he'd be able to go back soon. However, he couldn't help but question a few other things. "Hey, Miwako. Can I ask you something?"

Sato was taken aback by his sudden serious tone. She felt kind of worried with where he was going with this. "What is it?"

"That man who kidnapped me..what happened to him?"

Sato sighed and spoke. "Well, thanks to Conan-kun and the other kids, we were able to identify him. He actually died in my hands. He apparently had cancer or something, but I had assumed it was because the wine he was drinking was poisoned. Regardless, he's gone and I'm just happy we were able to find you with the little resources we had. I literally was such a mess you don't even want to know. Every minute you were gone, I felt like I was going to break down at any given moment. But I kept my cool and we all joined together and saved you with just seconds to spare."

Takagi absorbed all the information she just told him. It was quite a lot to fathom. That man seemed quite trustworthy when Takagi met up with him, and then the next thing he knew he was laying on a plank all gagged and tied up with a bomb underneath him.

"I see.." was all Takagi could muster.

Sato could tell this topic was a bit touchy to talk about, but luckily it was all in the past and everything worked out in the end. "Well, don't worry about it anymore, Wataru. He's just a fragment of our memories now."

"_Wataru."_ Takagi thought. _My name had been the cause of getting kidnapped in the first place. All because of the total misunderstanding that he thought I was Date-san and Natalie was my girlfriend."_

"I know you don't know all the details yet, but once you get to the station, you can read the official files on this." Sato said.

Takagi sighed and stared off into the distance for a while to regain composure, and finally decided to let it be for now. "Yeah.. But I don't think I'll read it. I just want to move on from this, so I won't let him have control over me anymore." He said firmly.

Sato looked at his bold expression and smiled. "I think that's how we all feel.."

**Okay I'm just gonna end it there. Lol I am tired. XD I will update the epilogue next! Thank you all for support! :D Review if you want! I love reading em! ^_^ **


	10. Epilogue

**Okay this is it folks! The final chapter of this story! :D I'm sorry it took me awhile to update chapters, but I have to be in the right mood to write, or I'm not as motivated ^_^; I think for now, I'm going to try writing one shots instead of full blown stories with multiple chapters. Regardless, here is the epilogue! Enjoy! :3**

The next day, Sato hung up the phone and entered the living room with a cheery smile.

"Wataru, I just got off the phone with the doctor! He said you could go back to work today!"

Takagi smiled along with Sato and took a deep sigh of relief. "That's good to know. I'm glad I can go back to my usual routine now."

Sato pulled Takagi into a warm embrace. "I'm so thankful you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." Her voice grew melancholy.

Takagi looked down at her and blushed softly. "I knew you'd come to rescue me all along. I don't think anyone else would've been so reckless as you to jump out of that helicopter just to save me."

Sato smiled proudly. "Because nobody loves you the way I do! Plus you should've seen me the whole time you were kidnapped. I was such an emotional mess. I thought for sure my curse was coming back to haunt me..But I remembered the promise you made me back on that day-"

Takagi cut her off and placed his hands on her shoulders assuredly. "On that day, I swore to you that I would never leave your side. I meant every word of that promise, Miwako. Nothing will ever prevent me from living my life together with you. We both had faith in each other throughout this ordeal, and our faith carried us through, and now I can go back to work happy and healthy!" he smiled boldly.

Sato wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Takagi was surprised from her sudden affection. After a few moments, she pulled away. "You're right, Wataru! I have never felt better in my life! I can't wait to see how everyone at work will react to your return!"

Takagi eyes grew wide with fear as he imagined the look of all the men at work that hated his guts for winning the heart of Sato. "eheheh…yeah can't wait.."

* * *

"Oi Takagi-san!" Chiba called out as Takagi and Sato entered Division 1.

Takagi smiled as Chiba approached. "Hey Chiba!"

"How are you feeling? Are you fully recovered?" Chiba spoke showing his concern.

Takagi flexed his arms and smiled strongly. "I feel better than ever! Sato-san is quite the caretaker! If she weren't with the police, she could be a nurse!" Takagi blushed.

Sato chuckled cutely. "Well I just did what I had to do. How have things been around here Chiba?" she asked curiously.

Chiba awkwardly smiled and rubbed his neck. "ehehe well…-"

Suddenly a group of male officers approached Takagi and smiled angrily.

"Hey Takagi..feeling better?" one man asked as he cracked his fists.

Takagi began to sweat and raised his hands defensively. "O-oh hey guys! Y-yeah I'm feeling a whole lot better now! T-thanks for asking.."

One man put the tablet from earlier in Takagi's face and showed him a screenshot of his kiss with Sato. "I think you've got a lot of explaining to do for this one, Takagi!" the man whispered coldly.

Takagi's expression turned into absolute terror. "N-no it's not what you think!" he lied.

Two men grabbed Takagi by his arms and dragged him into the interrogation room for about the hundredth time.

Takagi yelled helplessly. "WAIT NO! PLEASE IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! C'MON GUYS CAN'T YOU CUT ME A BREAK FOR ONCE!" his voice grew quieter the further away they dragged him.

Sato stood in complete confusion as Takagi was carried out. Yumi approached her and tried to explain. "M-Miwako!"

Sato shook her head. "Jeez I wonder why they always interrogate Takagi. Maybe he owes one of them money or something?"

Yumi starred her in the eye blankly for a moment and then sighed and looked down. "I guess it'll always be a mystery.."

**Okay that's it! I know this ending might be a bit lame, but what else could you expect? XD I know they must've given Takagi hell when he came back even if he was still recovering! XD Haha thanks to all who read, and I appreciate all the reviews! :D **


End file.
